Out of His League
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: He spent all his time trying to get in her league, and she spent all her time wishing he was. GRAWNI. one shot.


**Out Of His League**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **He spent all his time trying to get in her league. She spent all her time wishing he was. GRAWNI.

**I think Grawni is possibly my favorite couple (in the running with Channy) so I thought I'd write a one shot for the lovely couple.**

**---**

She's beautiful.

Her blond hair that falls just right on her shoulder, her perfect blue eyes.

Every curve is perfection at it's greatest.

But sadly, there's only one league for a girl like that, and it wasn't in his.

Her loco mocho cocoa lips make him possibly want to die of inability to have her.

As he said, she wasn't in his league.

She was for dating people like Chad Dylan Cooper, the highest celebrities.

Not Grady Mitchell, the funny boy from "So Random!"

He didn't get it though, they were from the same show, they played the same celebrity game, and yet, he wasn't good enough for her.

You can't pretend that you don't look, because he'll tell you that you can't help it.

But if he could have, he would have labeled her as his.

But he couldn't.

Tawni would never love him.

This was Hollywood.

And no one should underestimate his acting skills, he pretends that every day seeing her, and knowing she'd never be his didn't kill him inside, but, it did.

He did everything he could: Wore different clothes, talked differently, he even stopped hanging out with Nico for a week to get a "normal" person together in him.

But he couldn't.

He was Grady Mitchell, joking prankster that could never go out with Tawni Hart.

And the sad thing was, he loved her more than anything in the world, and she didn't even know it.

But that didn't stop him.

He still tried all in his power to get her to love him, and all failed.

He spent all his time trying to get in her league, and she spent all her time wishing he was.

She couldn't help but like him, there was something different about that boy...

Something special.

And he is cute, she would tell you not to think otherwise, cause it's not like it's untrue.

His shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, the way he didn't care what anyone thought or said about him.

She wished she could be like that.

But that boy was at the bottom of the Hollywood food chain, the very lowest, and she was sure he had never even had a real girlfriend.

Well, she hoped.

She was way out of his league.

She knew she should be dating a "Chad Dylan Cooper", but she wasn't Sonny.

Besides, she didn't get what anyone saw in that boy.

With him, you're getting everything you'd expect, there's no fun in it.

But Grady's always different.

He has a new scheme every day, and she was secretly hoping that one of them was to get her to fall in love with him.

And she knew that he loved her, it was totally obvious to everyone.

The only one oblivious to the fact was Nico, but he was oblivious to everything.

And Grady was hers from the minute she laid eyes on him, she told all the girls wanting to go after him ridiculous lies, that would end up on the cover of Tween Weekly the next day, but as long as it kept those she-devils away from her Grady, she was okay with it.

But she could never love him.

Hollywood would kill them, and leave him crushed, or at least, that's what she thought would happen.

And every day she acts like she's not looking, taking in every glance until someone notices that they're there, and she has to look away, but at least she gets something.

She noticed him trying to change now and then, and it hurt a little that he was changing for her.

She loved the way he was, and wouldn't take him any differently.

But she wasn't taking him now, anyway.

And she kept telling herself she didn't go for it because she was out of his league, but she knew that was just a lie.

They were in the same league, just comedians on a show that no one really watches, and nothing would be stopping them from going out.

But she was so afraid.

What if he was another James and just ripped her heart out and thought nothing of it.

But Grady wasn't like that.

And everything he did to get her to love him worked, making it that much harder for her to resist him.

She looked at him, beside her on the couch in the prop house, and a sudden urge took over her.

She leaned into him, looking at his eyes that were gleaming from the television screen before them, and she kissed him.

It was a long kiss, and when she pulled away she was beaming, and he was still trying to figure out what just happened, thinking he was in a dream.

He felt his lips then took her hand in his, and they continued watching TV as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Because, it really didn't.

**A/N: So, review!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Ema Lee Lilac**


End file.
